


Can you feel the love tonight?

by nanasteiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, post club world cup final, super cheesy thario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasteiger/pseuds/nanasteiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Being in this team is so amazing” Thiago says and laugh again -he smile and laugh and giggle so much about everything and this is what at first made Mario like him- and “being able to be with you and win trophies and playing the most amazing matches. I’m so glad i came here”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel the love tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I just picked a disney song and decided that i wanted to write a Thiago/Mario because of reason. This is unbetad, so sorry for my mistakes, i'll check this another time, probably.  
> Enjoy.

 

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

Mario doesn’t mind the suffocating heat of the city or the sultriness of his room when he finally crawl slowly in the bed of his room. He’s so happy he barely notice the look Thiago is giving him but when he turn around, smiling for the freshness of the sheets, he knows what his roommate is thinking. Both of them haven’t lived the magic year of Bayern -actually both of them just a couple of months ago were kicked out of every competition from their now teammate- but the feeling of winning is the same as everyone else, the same as ever. Mario has still that tickling feeling in his stomach that never really goes away when he’s aware that his life is so different from last spring and now he has another medal at his neck and “being in this team is so fucking amazing” he’s saying and Thiago laughs.

He’s improving his german pretty fast and Mario is happy to be free to speak with him even if listening him is still hilarious. “Come here” Mario say, stretching his arm in his direction, and Thiago just smile, taking those few steps to be able to stroke Mario cheeks and hold Mario hand in his. “Here” he whisper, closing his eyes for a second enjoying his touch “in the bed with me” and Thiago nods but he stay still looking fondly at Mario “please”.

Thiago is so warm and makes him smile and shiver because when he finally lay down next to him, when he hugs him and leave a kiss against his forehead, he suddenly can feel all the weather of that moroccan city crashing upon them and Mario has to take a deep breathe because is suffocating. Thiago’s smile is so open and his face his so clean and honest that Mario have the need to touch it, to stroke his hair and keep him closer. Thiago’s eyes are so close and his breathe is all around that Mario needs to kiss him to be sure that he’s able to breathe again.

“Being in this team is so amazing” Thiago says and laugh again -he smile and laugh and giggle so much about everything and this is what at first made Mario like him- and “being able to be with you and win trophies and playing the most amazing matches. I’m so glad i came here” and probably this is the longest sentence Thiago has ever said but Mario can’t even joke about it because Thiago is kissing him again.

Mario doesn’t know if he’s in love -he was so sure he was just a couple of months ago, when Dortmund was his home and Marco his all life, and he doesn’t trust love that much now- and he doesn’t know if this will last and he doesn’t wanna know. Mario just want to keep this suffocating heat close to him as long as possible, he wants that tickling feeling in his stomach that never really goes away when Thiago is in the room and everything is just a little bit lighter. Mario wants the kisses without thinking what they means, wants the hugs when he needs them and he wants the long, sweet nights in which they can sleep together and be cheesy and have the best sex -Mario wants Thiago because he’s simple as he looks and he’s tired of the drama he was used to-, Mario wants Thiago because he makes him feel loved.

 


End file.
